Lucas Meets a New Friend
by CQueen-04
Summary: Lucas meets a girl, Casey Reynolds. He learns more about her life and they become more aquainted.
1. Default Chapter

Scene One: Inside the café. Haley is wiping off the counter. Lucas walks in with his sweats on. He jogs up o the counter.

Haley

Hey what you up to?

Lucas

Ah nothing much.

Haley

Drops cloth.

Hey do you wanna go and catch a movie tonight?

Lucas

Sorry Haley. I'm going over to the gym to get a little practice in.

Haley

How are you gonna do that?

Lucas 

Coach gave me a key.

Haley 

Smiling.

Okay.

Lucas jogs back to the door.

Lucas

See ya later Haley.

Haley

Bye.

Cuts off. Screen goes blank. Credits begin. 

Scene Two: Lucas walks into the school gym bouncing a basketball. He removes his hood from his head. He runs for a lay-up.

Casey

Hey! 

Lucas grabs the ball and turns around to see a girl on the other end of the court. She's holding a basketball. 

The gym's closed. 

Silence.

You're not supposed to be here.

Lucas

Says who?

Silence.

Casey

Throwing ball from hand to hand. Looks at ball then at Lucas.

Says my ball.

Lucas

Smirks

The coach gave me permission.

Casey

Well, I'm sure that his authority doesn't override the principals. 

Lucas

Look, what do you want?

Casey

Walking closer just as Lucas is.

I want you to get out of here.

Lucas

Why can't we just share the court?

Casey

Well, the last time I checked a basketball game consisted of a full court.

Lucas

Okay. Fair enough. I guess you just need a lot more practice than I do, huh?

Casey

Smirks.

Okay. We're gonna play it the kid way huh? Well lets start with this. I was here first.

Lucas

So you're asking me to leave?

Casey

No… I'm telling you. 

Lucas

Fine. 

Walks away bouncing his ball. Casey begins bouncing her ball. She shoots a three. 

Commercial break.


	2. Part Two

Scene three: School. Lucas is walking with Haley.

Haley

So how was last night at the gym?

Lucas

It was umm…short.

Haley

Lucas eyes Casey walking ahead of him.

Short?

Lucas

Hey I'll catch up with you later okay?

Haley

Yea…okay. 

Lucas runs ahead. [Camera on Casey] Lucas is beside Casey.

Lucas

Hey. 

Casey Jumps.

I come in peace.

Casey

Smiling.

OH…hi.

Lucas

You're not gonna bit my head off if I talk to you, are you?

Casey

I'm…sorry about last night. I was…just having a bad day.

Lucas

It's all good.

Pause

Casey

I'm Casey…Casey Reynolds.

They enter the school building.

Lucas

I'm Lucas…

Cut off

Casey

Scott. I know.

Lucas

You do?

Casey

Yea. Read that article about you, Nathan and your dad. 

Lucas

Of course.

Casey

Plus when you made the team you were the talk of the school.

Lucas 

I see. 

Casey stops by a classroom.

Casey

Guess I'll see you later Lucas Scott.

Lucas

Same to you, Casey Reynolds. 

Lucas walks down the hall. 

Scene four: Lucas enters the café. Lucas's mother just placed a plate of food on a table.

Lucas

Hey mom.

Mother

Hey Luke. 

Haley

Luke!

Lucas

Walks to counter. Sits down.

What's up?

Silence.

What?

Haley

What happened to Peyton?

Lucas

What about Peyton? 

Haley

I saw how you bolted to that girl earlier today?

Lucas

Smiling.

That was nothing.

Haley

Nothing huh? Sure it was. What happened last night anyway?

Lucas

She was at the gym, told me to get lost, and that was the end of it.

Haley

Okay…that explains how you two are such best friends right?

Lucas

No, I just wanted to talk to her.

Haley

Yea. 

Pause.

So what was wrong?

Lucas

Bad day she says.

Haley laughing.

What?

Haley

Nothing. You want a drink?

Lucas

No, thanks. 

Haley still giggling. Lucas grabs cloth to the side and chucks it at Haley.

Cut to:

Scene: School hallway. Haley is in her locker and Lucas is a few lockers down. As Haley closes hers, Nathan walks up behind her.

Nathan

What's up Gorgeous?

Haley turns around.

Haley

Not bad. How about you Handsome?

Nathan

Good. Now that you're here.

Nathan kisses Haley. Lucas slams his locker. Nathan and Haley look at him. He walks past them.

Lucas

(To Haley) See ya Haley.

Haley

See ya, Luke.

Cut to: Lucas is walking down a different hall. There is a distant piano being played and a distant voice. He walks by the music room. Casey is playing and singing. Lucas leans against the door for a few moments. Casey soon looks to her left to see Lucas. She stops immediately. Lucas claps.

Lucas

Very good.

Casey stands up closing the piano book. Lucas walks inside.

We seem to be bumping in to each other every where. What a coincidence?

Casey

Places book on top on piano. She closes the top for the keys. 

Or maybe you're just stalking me.

Pause.

What are you doing here?

Lucas

I came to see Mr. Anderson.

Lucas walks around the room.

I've never been in here before.

Casey

How's that possible? Isn't Mr. Anderson you're teacher?

Lucas

Yea, for math though. He uses another class. I don't know why.

Looks around the room.

This place is pretty cool.

Casey

Yea, it is. I call it my second home guess I can say. Well besides the basketball court of course. 

Lucas

Looking at Casey.

You love the game?

Casey

Leaning against the piano.

Well if you call loving it when you were younger then having your dad live his life though you in basketball then yea I guess so.

Lucas

Well, what do you like?

Casey

Music.

Lucas

Really?

Casey

Yea, it's my bliss. I love it. But cant do much with it when you're dad's a basketball freak you know?

Lucas

No, I can only imagine.

Casey sits down on piano seat. 

So what happened?

Casey

Looks at Lucas.

What do you mean?

Lucas

About last night? What happened with basketball and music?

Pause. Lucas sits down next to Casey.

Well, if you don't mind me asking?

Silence.

Casey

My dad was all state all everything in high school to college. Until he blew his knee out his sophomore year and could never play since. So since I could…crawl he taught me all he could about basketball. At first it was fun. Doing little league and everything but then it just stopped. Started pushing too hard. I still do it. Can't disappoint him.

Pause.

Lucas

What about music?

Casey

Smiling. 

That was my uncle's doing. When I was about seven, he introduced me to music. Jazz and classical and Broadway. Every weekend I'd visit him, and we'd have a lesson together. He taught me about the history, and taught me how to play the piano and guitar. He was a great guy. He was always there for me. He was my protector from my dad. He was dad's older brother. So whenever my dad said "It's time to practice some Bball, now!" My uncle would go, "No, it's my time now!" And my dad would cringe. 

Lucas

What happened to him?

Casey

Smile falls.

He died four years ago, from lung cancer. He didn't deserve go.

Pause.

You know I don't know you very well Lucas Scott, yet I've opened up to you more than I've opened up to anyone I know.

Lucas smirks.

I'm a really good judge of character. Some reason I just know I can trust you.

Lucas

You can.

Casey

I know.

Commercial Break.


	3. Part Three

Scene: Peyton's room. She is lying on her stomach on her bed, drawing and listening to loud rock music. Brook enters.

Brook

Hello.

Peyton

Stops drawing.

Hey.

Brook

What you up to, girly?

Peyton

Nothing really.

Brook

Walks over to radio.

Do you mind?

Turns it down.

Peyton

Be my guest.

Brook

Sits down on bed.

Talked to Lucas lately?

Peyton 

Continues drawing.

No, why?

Brook

He's been around that Casey girl, you know the captain of the varsity basketball team?

Peyton

So?

Brook

So? Aren't you worried?

Peyton

Nope, not at all.

Pause. Stops drawing and looks at Brook.

Why do you ask?

Brook

No reason.

Peyton gives unbelieving look.

What?

Peyton

Come on, Brook.

Brook

Well, they're getting kind of close.

Peyton

So?

Brook

So…just warning you. I know you like him. You can't hide it from me Peyton.

Peyton

Whatever Brook.

Brooks mouth drops.

Brook

Don't whatever me, you whore. 

Grabs pillow from Peyton's bed and throws it at her. Peyton laughs.

Peyton

Hey.

Brook sits on bed.

I know all those dirty thought you've been having. 

Peyton looks at Brook.

Hey, face it, he's a hottie. 

Cut to:

Scene: Café. Lucas is behind counter filling up two glasses of soda. Haley walks up to him.

Haley

What's cracking?

Lucas

Nothing. 

Hands glasses to Haley.

Can you take these to table four?

Haley

No problem.

Takes glasses to table. Casey walks in. Walks to counter.

Lucas

Hey stranger

Casey

Hey. You work here?

Lucas

Yea.

Wipes hands with cloth.

Casey

Oh, right. You're mom owns the place. Dumb me.

Lucas

What are you doing here?

Haley

Sits down on stool

Umm…Haley recommended the place to me.

Lucas

You know Haley?

Casey

Yea, we have English together. She said you guys serve a killer latte. 

Lucas

One latte coming right up. 

Starts walking, but turns back around.

Oh yea. 

Grabs a paper from underneath the counter. Slides it to Casey.

Casey

What's this?

Lucas

They're having auditions for a new musical. I was thinking that maybe you could try out for the lead.

Casey reads paper.

Casey

Laughs

West Side Story? I can't do this. You have to be really good.

Lucas 

And you are.

Grabs Styrofoam cup and starts pouring latte.

From what I heard today, you'd be perfect for the part.

Casey

Lucas, what about basketball? I can't do both.

Lucas

Sure you can. Practices are at completely different times. There's only one performance during a game. I'm sure you can miss one game can't you?

Casey

Not with _my_ dad.

Lucas put top on Latte.

Lucas

At least try.

Places Latte in front of Casey. Casey looking at paper.

Casey

It would be fun.

Lucas

So?

They look at each other.

Casey

Okay, I'll try out for right now. Just an audition. ' Cause you know I may not even get the part.

Lucas

Okay, okay. Gotta start somewhere. 

Casey smiles and stands up.

Casey

How do I owe you?

Lucas

It's all right. On the house. Just think of it as a good luck gift for your audition.

They both smile.

Casey 

Thanks Lucas. I'll see you later.

Casey exits café. Lucas's mom walks by his side.

Mom

Who was that?

Lucas

That was Casey Reynolds. Future Maria.

Mom

Really?

Commercial Break.

Next week on an all new One Tree Hill. 

Casey auditions for West Side Story. She starts making excuses to parents about missing basketball practice. Peyton starts getting jealous of the relationship between Lucas and Casey. Haley and Nathan's relationship grows more intimate.


End file.
